This Too Shall Pass
by valyrian23
Summary: I couldn't tell you the exact time I went wrong in my life, I couldn't tell you the place I went wrong either. What I can tell you is I did go wrong, I see that now but, it's too little too late. I'll be with them soon and it'll all be over, I never realized it would be so soon, and I wish it wasn't if given the chance I'd change it all but, I can't. I can tell you how I got here.
1. The New Road

**I do not own Harry potter just expressing myself creatively. With that out of the way Hello everyone! This is your author speaking, now I want to talk to you about this story. I want to base it on a Slytherin or Ravenclaw I'm hoping to hold a vote later or surprise you. The reason for this being I felt these were the underrated (meaning less explored) of the two and I honestly feel a strong connection to both. I'm not trying to down talk any of the houses, I just want to explore the two. This will be based off a girl named Visenya her point of view of the years at Hogwarts, the before the storm, and then finally the dark war and after effects. I wanted to do a parallel to Harry but, I'm not positive yet. By the time I post this story I will have it figured out hopefully. Anyways thank you in advanced for reading my story please review and follow me!**

I couldn't tell you the exact time I went wrong in my life, I couldn't tell you the place I went wrong either **.** What I can tell you is I did go wrong, I see that now but, it's too little too late. I'll be with them soon and it'll all be over, I never realized it would be so soon, and I wish it wasn't if given the chance I'd change it all but, I can't. I can tell you how I got here though, I can tell you a story you might not have heard, I can tell you a story about the girl who chose.

 **9 years ago, …**

My feet were blistering cold, I could see puffs of smoke come out from my breath and I kept looking back from where I came but, there was no way back. I had no idea where I was or where I could go, there was nothing but forest and white as far as my eyes could see. I continued to stumble around looking for anything, signs of someone, anyone. I know I had been here before but, I couldn't place it in my mind, I couldn't remember how I got out of here last time. I heard something, a faint whisper but, I heard it. Going against my better judgement I headed in the direction of the sound, after some walking I found myself at a crossroad, there was darkness down one path but, I could still hear voices. Down the other I heard laughter and I could see there was light at the end. I felt myself being dragged and pulled in different directions and I began to hear my name, I think I was yelling but, I don't know what I was saying.

" _Visenya! wake up you're dreaming."_

My eyes flew open and I found my face buried in the shoulder of my mom. I was covered in sweat but, she kept patting my back trying to soothe me, she pushed her fingers through my now cold hair.

" _do you want to talk about it?"_ I grumbled in her shoulder which, she took as no.

pulling herself from me she gently said _"you're just stressing a lot, try to get some sleep. I love you, I'll be right down the hall."_ She got up and pressed her lips to my forehead and walked out of the room, purposely leaving the door open, as though it might help.

Sitting up I ran my fingers through my wavy hair and threw my legs over the bed. Going to the door and gently closing it, I walked back to the window and threw it open as wide as it could go. I sat at the window staring outside not at anything just the open sky when a flicker of light caught my eye, it was a blur but, I saw it had a bluish white tint to it. Leaning out further to get a better look a cry startled me, down below me on the fence was a tabby cat, staring at me. I had noticed the cat right after I had finished the fourth grade, and had seen it before after my eleventh birthday and told my mom about it, it had disappeared after that but, now it was back. When I told her about it when school got out for the summer a few weeks ago she sighed, looked tired and very concerned. The cat had begun to appear even more after that, it had followed me home a few times when I got off the bus from middle school.

It never took food from me and seemed to want to make its appearance known to my parents, showing up at barbecue's, birthday parties and dinner parties. My parents didn't want me to get too close it could be feral they told me.

Sighing _"shoo, shoo go on!"_ I whispered to it, the cat did not leave though, it's comfortable position almost said, "I am here to stay", giving up I moved back inside and quietly pulled the window shut. I tossed myself on my bed and felt my eyes gently falling shut, carrying me into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the sound of gentle rain splattering on my window, fighting the urge to roll over and pull the covers over my face I pulled myself off the bed and over to my desk. As much as I wanted to I wasn't in the right state to draw so, I decided to go take a shower and get ready for the day.

I was drying my hair when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, and studied the bags under my eyes. My hair was silver, a family trait which had only been passed onto me and my eldest brother from our mother, I continued to stare at myself looking for any subtle changes. I noticed my eyes had grown grayer, I think they changed under different lighting and depended on what outfits I wore. And I noticed I was getting curvy, I don't think I liked this. I got dressed in simple blue skinny jeans and a dark grey long sleeve and went downstairs. No one was up yet, save for my mom and dad who were in a deep conversation which silenced as I entered the room.

" _you're up early."_ They both greeted me, I shrugged in response this had become the new norm for us, I'm not sure why they bothered asking.

My mother kept glancing worriedly at me when she thought I wasn't looking and dad seemed to be treading very lightly. Remembering the sales going on I thought I should remind my mom about school. _"hey, school is going to start in a few months, I know it's some ways off but, they're having a sale and I thought you would want to beat the rush."_ At this my parent's eyes met, having a silent conversation I could not know.

My mom just smiled at me _"yeah, I think we'll wait a bit longer. Just in case they get anything new in."_ She went back to cooking and my dad frowned down at his coffee, I heard the rest of the family was beginning to start their rituals for the day and decided to help my mom with breakfast.

We were in the middle of breakfast when I swore a letter had appeared from nowhere, my two older sisters tried to talk to me but, the letter distracted me. I asked my mother where it came from " _the letter was here when we started breakfast."_ She lied smoothly.

I looked to Marissa and Kali but, they seemed uninterested. I looked back to my mom, but she must have put the letter away, excusing myself from the table I put on my jacket and went outside.

I wanted to try my hand at riding my bike again, I was 14 years old it was time for me to learn. I was almost there I just needed to perfect my balance, I had managed to keep myself on my bike after some time and steered towards the street. There were no cars coming or going so, I continued. I was pushing the pedals faster gaining more balance by this I almost shouted with joy when I realized I was doing it.

It was then I noticed something red and fast approaching in front of me. A car unbeknownst to me had lost control, panicking I pulled myself back and braced myself for the blow but, instead I found myself staring at my bike being crushed under the weight of the car. My breath was coming out in short gasps I felt a coldness coming over me and a nauseous feeling in my stomach, suddenly I felt a pressure on my arms _"are ya alright? Are you okay?"_ I couldn't find my words and only gasped out puffs of air. I was on my bike, I thought I had pulled it on top of me, how could the car have missed me? I felt myself be lifted to my feet and steered in the direction of my home I noticed some pink in the corner of my eye but paid no mind to it. My parents were suddenly outside running towards me and they held me at arm's length examining me. I couldn't hear anything they were saying.

The next thing I was aware of was falling and I found myself in my room alone. Had it been a dream? Looking down at myself I saw my clothes I put on so, it couldn't have been. Creeping out of bed I slipped down the stairs pausing by the staircase, I could hear the whispers floating up to me.

" _she has to go to Hogwarts it's her only chance. When she wakes up we tell her, we've hidden from her long enough. If Tonks had not been there things would be so different now, it's time."_

My mother's voice was above a whisper _"what if the kids tell her about me and what I've done?"_ I never heard the response because I walked out in front of them and interrupted the conversation, they knew I was listening

" _I guess you have some explaining to do."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I would be leaving for Hogwarts soon; the time went too fast I would be leaving for the train tomorrow. Just yesterday I went with my mom to pick up my stuff. I felt guilty for not really speaking to them, I understand they wanted to run from the war and protect us. Did they really protect us though if somehow, I still had to be shipped away? My sisters had tried to help me understand but, I was just angry and confused, I had "gifts" and I can't help but think it is a curse than gift. I won't deny being amazed by all the magic and wanders I had seen, to see the pets, and magic right before your eyes. The magic also reminds me that the life I knew was over, and that by somehow, I managed to be born into something I thought stories were made of. Knowing I wouldn't see them for a while I decided to patch things up and pretend it was all right. That's what I do.

We had a great time though, we had cake and my mom made so much food, it made me really forgive them because regardless of the lies they're my family and life goes on.

When I got up in the morning I kept telling myself I don't want to do this but, I have to. I let my mom do my hair taming my waves into nice loose curls, she pinched my cheeks for color. She stood me in front of the mirror with my sisters gushing over on my bed, I didn't recognize myself. My hair was in loose curls, I wore a simple navy shirt with light skinny jeans and navy flats, she even bought me makeup saying go easy on it and it was time. I was excited about being able to put on mascara, just mascara though. She told me to wait to put on my robes on the train and that she'd send me new ones once I was sorted.

She had explained the houses what I might be sorted into and how it went. I was still trying to understand how I would handle seeing a hat talk. Before the summer was up she had made sure to get me the finest tutors, and teach me what she knew. She had tried to get me on a broom which didn't go over well, I didn't like it at all. She had bought me a fireball or something she seemed more excited about all this than me. Something seemed off though she had gone to the ministry for a favor for me, which they granted but, she was terrified to go. I couldn't understand why, my dad seemed just as clueless about everything she was teaching me. They had both been a witch and wizard but, dad seemed so out of touch sometimes.

After biding my sisters, goodbye and dad getting all my luggage in one area we apparated to the train station, she had warned me the passageway would be hidden from us well, humans. I didn't like apparating, it made me feel sick. I blamed my first experience with the car, they had explained a woman named Tonks apparated to save me.

After my mom had gone through a checklist several times making sure I had everything she decided I was ready. She seemed to be nervous and my dad kept rubbing her shoulder to calm her but, it didn't seem to be doing any good.

We slowly made our way towards the train, it was obvious I was new... that or people recognized my mom, probably both. People stopped to stare, kept glancing their way, some even gave cold looks. No matter what though I kept my head high, smiled when appropriate and tried to take in my new surroundings. We had set my trunks down and waited, we got here early so, they weren't boarding yet.

At the same time two different conversations had distracted my parents and I, I had bumped into a blonde-haired boy when a strange woman had tapped my parents shoulder.

" _excuse me, I didn't see you."_ He looked so excited and animated in his conversation with two identical red heads he didn't seem to notice me bump into him. The identical boys had stared at me causing the blonde boy to turn his attention to what they were distracted by.

" _no worries, I was talking Quidditch with my mat-"_ he stopped suddenly though when he turned to face me, and the red heads snickered at his reaction. I recognized his accent as Scottish, it didn't have the same ring as the English accents I had been hearing all morning.

" _he-hello, I'm Oliver, Oliver Wood."_ He seemed really frazzled so much, he forgot to extend his hand so, I extended my hand as I introduced myself _"Visenya, Visenya Black."_ I noticed the three snapped out of their daze at the sound of my last name.

We might have talked more but, my parents pulled me back in their conversation. They introduced me to a jittery baby-faced boy named Neville and his parents. We parted ways shortly after that, there was many people who seemed happy to see us, and others not so much. Particularly a white-haired family off in the distance but, we ignored them for the most part, the woman though never let her eyes leave me.

The train was allowing us to board now, I tried my best not to cry as I told them bye. Suddenly my mom pulled me close _"be proud, do not let anyone make you feel inferior because of where I come from. I understand this will be hard but, you are stronger than I am"_ With that we parted ways and I got on the train, I received several blank stares and curious glances as I made my way around the train.

I was about to give up having made my way through the train once now when someone tugged at my sleeve _"hey, this compartment has seats."_ Sighing gratefully, I went in pulling my trunk in too, I was immediately flooded with offers to help with my trunk but declined.

Finally sitting down next to the boy who had flagged me down I decided I couldn't put it off any longer, I made my introduction _"hello, I'm Visenya Black."_ I saw some concerned faces but, mostly friendly smiles.

A girl introduced herself as Hannah, a Lee, Axel, Casimir and finally Cedric. Cedric was the one who let me in their compartment. They had welcomed me without a second thought and for once I thought to myself everything would be alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Now that is the first chapter, I hope it doesn't seem rushed. I want to develop these things slowly however I want to get the Hogwarts intro in there. To clarify she is 14 years old, she'll be going in as third year though. How she managed to get caught up I'll explain later but, I'm sure you can guess. I understand a lot of you might think her mom is the leta but, again all in good time. I would love to hear your guy's thoughts and ideas. I also plan on doing quotes on the beginning of every chapter to foreshadow the chapters directions. Chapters will be updated hopefully every 4 days I might make this slower or faster depending on the reviews, Okay, hopefully you guys love it and love Visenya.**


	2. Tied in Knots

**Again, I do not own anything so here we go! We made it past the first chapter I'm waiting a few days to see if I receive any reviews or feedback. I have not received any reviews yet but, I think you all just need time to warm up to the story. Shoutout to alaskanwoman25 for following your support is much appreciated! This next chapter I will be announcing her house so, if you want to vote between Slytherin or Ravenclaw please leave me a review. I have guest reviews on so, you can drop me a line there. As I said I will have lyrics or quotes at the beginning I'm super excited I hope you all are too! let's get on with it.**

 _They all need something to hold onto_

 _they all mean well_

 _pay your respects to society giving me hell_

 _you could never feel my story_

 _it's all you know- Scotland by The Lumineers_

Cedric was by far the kindest towards me, he had asked me many questions about my home life never judging the responses I gave him. The others seemed interested but pretended otherwise, I could catch them turning their ears in our direction every so often.

" _so, you've lived a muggle life? How was the school system in America? none of your siblings were magical? What is your favorite thing so far?"_ Cedric didn't ask me about my family tree, he didn't care. He asked me how I felt, and other things about my life, not my alliances. It wasn't as though my family was evil obviously but, to some my parents running away might be cowardice.

" _I lived completely muggle, never even knew about any of this. My older brother and sister knew they were magical, she uh, she left. My brother was at Hogwarts? Then he fell in love with a human and they're together now, having finished his schooling last year. My nieces and nephews live with my sister who moved away, my two other sisters they had no magic in them so, yeah. I think my favorite part is the fact I have a lot more career options now?"_ I couldn't help but laugh at my response, I learned magic is real and the career options is what excites me most. Cedric simply nodded but went on to agree and talk about all the career ideas he had, there's a law system called the ministry pretty much like our government in a way.

Things were going smoothly that knot in my stomach was slowly loosening, I was explaining to Lee how human school was structured when increasingly people began staring in our compartment, one had even tossed the door open.

" _so, it is true, a Black is among us."_ said a girl with a Gryffindor crest on her robes, she had black hair and an intelligent face, it's hard to notice though under her disgusted face, she continued to look at me in distaste.

" _yes, my family name is Black. My name is Viesnya and you are?"_ she pulled back from my extended hand, and I didn't mind I expected as much from some people.

Cedric began sternly _"Anna, Visenya is a friend."_

She laughed aloud in response _"Cedric you hardly know her, none of us know her. She's a Lestrange they serve him you know."_ She looked to the others in the compartment as if trying to convince them. _"She's probably already serving him, it runs in her family!"_

The others held their heads down as they tried to scoot farther from me. What did they mean? Serving who?

Cedric began to protest on my behalf but, I didn't want to stir the waters any more than I already had. I grabbed my trunk and headed for the door, before I made it though she tossed her hand in front of me preventing me from leaving _"you're a Black, don't forget that. No one will ever trust you, you're in our world now, a stranger among us don't ever think otherwise."_ I gave her a cold look and continued out, I could hear Cedric's voice in the compartment but, I pressed on with my head high.

There wasn't much room left, and in one compartment I saw students pressed against the glass I heard something about a flying car but, didn't linger.

I was almost in tears when I finally reached a compartment that had no one in it, I hurried in and closed the curtains and silently let the tears fall. I was angry at my mom, at that girl, and me for crying. I started crying even harder when I realized I was letting my mascara smudge and probably looked ridiculous. I didn't even try to deny her accusations or defend my families name but, how could I? I hardly knew my family, mother didn't tell me a lot I got the feeling she was ashamed.

The only things she did tell me though was that there was a dark wizard by the name of Voldermort who had started a war and greatly disliked humans. He sounded a lot like Hitler to me, and she had told me a lot of people supported him, a lot of people who shouldn't have. Shortly after the war started my parents took off and decided to leave it all behind them to keep us safe. Members of her family supported him and had gifts like reading people's minds, and predicting the futures. They believed I possessed an ability he might want, and he would search for me until he got it so, I had to go to Hogwarts where he could never reach me.

It was hard for me to know how to feel, magic is I my blood but, this isn't my world. I had only known my human life, and now I have to hide in a world I never knew existed, against an enemy I didn't even know. I wiped my eyes, and decided I would just make the best of what I was handed, and embrace it as best as possible.

I decided it was time to fix my makeup and maybe start putting on my robes, I was a little nervous about what house I would be sorted in. I didn't like the sound of Hufflepuff simply because it just wasn't my personality, I thought I might be a Gryffindor but, was I truly brave? Was I as wise as a Ravenclaw? I didn't think I was cunning? I continued to think about this the remainder of the ride, I didn't know where I belonged, I was raised as a human and thrown into this world, a world I don't even understand.

As the train began to lose momentum I put on my robes and gathered my stuff, there was an exit just right outside of my compartment so, it wouldn't take long for me to get out. I was ready when the train stopped, and students began exiting their compartments. I carried my stuff off the train, and followed what everyone else was doing.

I left my luggage in the pile and followed everyone to the carriages that were lining up. I quickly jumped into an empty one so not to cause any trouble like in the train. People had walked by my carriage but made it painfully obvious they were staring at me, finally a few students clambered in with me. They were three girls, they seemed to realize I was there when they sat down.

" _oh, pardon our intrusion we hadn't seen you."_ a girl with fine brown hair had said, as the other two stared at me. I didn't want to offend them so quickly I assured them _"no, I uh, I wasn't saving these seats for anyone."_

They seemed to just stare for a moment until another with unruly black hair gasped _"oh! You're the new girl! You rendered Oliver Wood completely speechless."_

I know I was blushing because they all started to giggle, I might as well ruin the moment. However, they beat me to it. The girl with brown hair gestured to herself, " _I'm Katie Bell"_ gesturing to the girl with black hair _"this is Alicia"_ and finally the girl with smooth black hair _"and this is Cho"_

I mustered up my courage and stated without fear or hesitation _"My name is Visenya Black"_ much to my disappointment they seemed to deflate at the name, I turned my head not wanting to see their reaction or judgement. All but Cho seemed to know all about my family, I could hear them whispering to her that my family serves YouKnowWho and that my parents fled in shame.

I started to tune out not wanting to hear gossip, I noticed the carriage behind us was carrying the boys I had met at Kings Cross station. The girls all started giggling when the guys started hollering over to them, it was when Katie was going to cross to my side which was closest to them that she realized what she was doing. She sat down promptly as if I might attack her and started whispering to Alicia.

The boys went back to what they were doing when I noticed Oliver kept staring and even shyly smiled at me while turning a beet red. I giggled and had to look away from him, when I turned back facing the girls they were all giving me a strange look. They all began laughing I wasn't sure whether they were angry with me or were laughing at their previous conversation.

Katie came to sit on my side _"so, Wood huh? I hear you guys met at Kings Cross?"_ I guess in the case of gossip I was nothing to be feared of. _"yeah, we bumped into each other there we didn't talk at all, just introductions."_ She stared at me a bit longer trying to see if I was lying or not, she dropped the stare and they continued their conversation.

" _so, what house are you hoping to get into?"_ Alicia asked as Cho and Katie finished up their conversation and turned to hear my response. I hated being put on the spot but, answered as honestly as I could.

" _I don't really know, they all seem good. What do you guys recommend?"_ I would soon regret asking this question, I was bombarded with advice and tall tales of which house had the worse kids or the best view in the castle. They all seemed to greatly disliked Slytherin, and recommended I avoided it.

" _it would help people not judge you as harshly if you were in anything but Slytherin."_ Alicia said casually as she brushed through her hair.

Deciding not to respond to this I turned my head to look at what the boys were doing I could see all their heads were together as if planning a strategy in some sport, and off to the side was a little red head, I couldn't quite see all of the person.

I turned back and that's when I saw it, Hogwarts in the distance, it looked so beautiful and grand. I was so awestruck I couldn't look away, even when all the students began shouting in excitement about something near some Willow. We got closer to the castle and the carriages stopped, I guess we continued on foot from here. I began to walk alone when I heard someone call from behind me _"Visenya, girl wait for us!"_ it was Katie, she was now with the boys from the carriage behind us all laughing. I saw Oliver glance at me and put his hand on his neck as he looked down at the ground. I walked over to them and joined in the conversation, I felt like we should be going towards the castle not having a social outside.

I had a constant blush on my face between Oliver and one of the red heads constantly staring at me, I felt like the blush would never leave. Alicia noticed this and whispered to Katie, she smirked at me and winked _"hey, Visenya, you look red, are you cold?_ " it was the middle of August I doubt she thought I was cold.

I was going to respond when I heard a voice shout my name " _Visenya!"_ I recognized McGonagall and smiled sheepishly at the group, they all began telling me their good byes, biding me good luck and hopes of seeing me at their table.

I headed towards her rushing not wanting to keep her waiting, I respected her, and I didn't want her to think me ungrateful for all her help over the summer. I stopped in front of her and she smiled excitedly _"you passed your exams! And your tests you will be able to be a fourth year! I've already owled your mum. She was so excited for you, you worked tiredly for it. Oh, the ministry said you are always welcome to use the time tuner should you like to expedite your educational process."_ I couldn't help but squeal with glee and even hugged McGonagall, she returned it of course surprised.

We headed down some corridors and after some twists and turns we arrived to some empty space, I was confused when suddenly she opened a door and there were dozens of first years waiting nervously. I was trying to get the knot out of my stomach when I bumped into a little red head girl, she politely apologized and went to her position. I assumed this was Ginny the younger sister of the twin boys, I think I might have seen her in the carriage with all those boys now that I think about it. They were speaking about her when we were standing outside, she was nervous about being sorted into a different house as them. It made me feel bad for her, it would be awful to be sorted in a different house as your family.

I almost forgot that I had been nervous until McGonagall announced everyone to follow her. The little kids around me seemed really confused by my presence but, I tried to comfort them while we were waiting in the back room. I think it worked because the kids I spoke to didn't seem so nervous anymore, the problem is there was no one to comfort me.

We were walking out into what Cho and my mother described as the Great Hall, I felt my cheeks turn warm as I noticed people staring at me. I looked over and saw Katie waving her hands wildly trying to get my attention, next to her was George, Fred, Alicia, and Oliver. I wondered where Cho was when I felt someone tug on my robes, she was sitting at the Ravenclaw table I was passing. I forgot, I hadn't even looked at any of their crest on their robes, they mostly introduced themselves as Gryffindor so, I just assumed they all were.

I was beginning to fidget as McGonagall read through the list of names and children were sorted… _"Artie Ankie"_ and followed _"HufflePuff!"_ after a while I zoned out and stopped paying attention to the named but, I would catch some sometimes.

" _Margarette Belle" … "Gryffindor!"_

After so many names and the same routine, I lost the knot in my stomach and started counting my teeth. I think I have twenty-three but, I kept messing up so, I decided to- _"Visenya Black!"_

 **And cut! Well, I wanted to leave you all on a cliffhanger now, if you want to vote on Visenya's house please leave me a review. I plan on updating on 12/21 so, there's a few days to vote in. I just might hurry up if I get some reviews (: Thank you to all who have read my story, also let me know what you guys want, I'd like to be engaged with you all!**


	3. Lightning

**Hello, all my lovely readers! I am currently working on this, I haven't received many votes on Visenya's house but, I am still waiting by the time I post this I of course will know. Shoutout to alaskanwoman25 and Dreaming of far away for their support and review it s much appreciated. Now, just to clarify she did in fact use the time turner to catch up, and she took some placement exams to see if she could start in fourth year. I'm hoping this will be a long chapter and I want my chapters to start being longer in general.**

 _Regrets collect like old friends_

 _Here to relieve your darkest moments_

 _I can see no way, I can see no way_

 _And all of the ghouls come out to play_

 _And every demon wants his pound of flesh_

 _But I like to keep some things to myself_

 _I like to keep my issues strong, it's always darkest before the dawn_

 _And I've been a fool and I've been blind_

 _I can never leave the past behind_

" _Visenya Black!"_

I looked around the room, I hadn't realized I was getting so close to the front. One minute I was counting my teeth the next I'm being called to be sorted. I stumbled forward, not knowing where to look or what to do, McGonagall grabbed my shoulder and guided me to the stool. I sat down and tried not to look so nervous.

I glanced over to my friends? Can I officially call them friends now, I'm not sure? They were all smiling hugely and giving me a thumb up. I could feel something being placed on my head, and then suddenly I could hear a voice in my head.

" _ **oh, what is this? Oh, that simply won't work."**_

Not knowing what it was seeing I couldn't help but ask.

" _what won't work?"_

" _ **well, Slytherin would be best. But, we could put you in… oh no, that won't work either. You have a peculiar mind yes, and your wand it's Blackthorn."**_

" _wait if Slytherin would be best why not?"_ I noticed the students began whispering to themselves, this shouldn't be taking this long. _"and yes, I have a Blackthorn."_

I remember the shopkeeper seemed a little shocked about my wand. My mom brought me to the store and introduced me to Mr. Ollivander. First, he brought me a Hazel wand, it had shattered the windows in his shop after I waved it. He brought me a Hornbean and after waving it nothing had happened so, he left us alone while he went in the back. He brought back out a pear wand sparks flew from it and caught the papers on his desk on fire, my mother seemed a bit troubled by all the wands we had gone through. He brought me a Holly, and when I waved it, the papers moved off the desk instead, Mr. Ollivander seemed happy with this, he went to the back again and my mom's face grew grimmer.

He brought out three new boxes, and placed them on the desk he drew out Cherry, and handed it to me.

I waved my wrist slightly and the candles blew out, he swiftly took it from me and muttered " _close, not quite."_ He drew out a white looking wand and my mother demanded to know the name, he simply replied " _Silver-Lime"_ she began to tell him no, to take the wand back she knew it wouldn't work, to take it away. Looking angered probably by my mom's assumption she knew better than him. He handed me Blackthorn and suddenly I felt a tiny shock go through my hand, Mr. Ollivander looked at my mother delicately " _since we can't try Silver Blackthorn must be your match."_

I didn't mind, I liked my wand it was beautiful. He had told me something that brought a chill to my spine as we turned to leave.

" _wands made from that wood need to pass through hardship or danger to become truly bonded."_ I thanked him for all his help and left to the shop.

" _ **so, you might have truly been paired with Silver-Lime? You're a unique individual indeed however, you're not well suited for Gryffindor though Hufflepuff might be better for you."**_

" _wait but, you said Slytherin so why are you still deciding?"_

He took a moment before responding _**"where you should be is not always where you belong"**_

" _why though, I don't understand."_ he didn't answer me right away, in fact he didn't answer my question at all.

" _ **I know so much more than you could possibly understand. Now, I ought to put you in Slytherin however, I think your place is…"**_

" _ **RAVENCLAW!"**_

I felt the hat being lifted off my head and could barely hear McGonagall's voice in my ear whispering congratulations over the thunderous applause. I walked over to my newfound table and sat down, Cho had scooted over, so I could sit next to her.

" _what did you two talk about? I think that's the longest I've ever seen the sorting hat take."_ I wasn't able to answer her question because many Ravenclaws turned to shake my hand and introduce themselves.

The girl sitting next to Cho introduces herself as Rosalie Justane, she was blonde and had curls much like mine however, I had a feeling hers were natural.

The boy to the left of me I recognized from the train ride, he looked as if ashamed I assuaged his nerves " _Hello, again Casimir."_ I smiled at him as nicely as possible to show him there were no ill feelings. He had light brown hair that had a fluffy texture to it, fair skin, and unreal blue eyes. My sister would call him a pretty boy. She said a pretty boy could never be called hot, sexy, or cute, he could only be a pretty boy. I wasn't quite sure what she meant but, I'm certain he was a pretty boy. He smiled in response _"I'm glad you were sorted in our house"_ he smiled at me I decided he must trust me enough, and maybe we'll grow to be friends. I wasn't afraid to be an outcast but, I was smart enough to know there are dark times ahead I need as many friends as possible. And I knew how to get people to like me, I didn't like to do that it felt manipulative but, the more people liked you the more they trusted you and would be willing to stay by your side. I was just the type of person that liked to keep to themselves, I didn't need the interaction with other people. Although from the schooling I did over the summer it wouldn't hurt to have friends I could turn to if the workload got rough.

" _look! Harry's got himself in a bit of trouble again eh Cho?"_ she blushed in response at Rosalie's teasing. Making note of that I tuned back into what the Head Master was saying, my mother told me a lot of stories about him. She didn't seem to care for Dumbledore much but, I my parents haven't been the most reliable when it comes to honesty.

Professor Flitwick came around to introduce himself to me,

" _I just wanted to let you know, your test results had come in late so, there were no more dorms left in fourth year. However, it seems you Ms. Chang and Justice get along just fine so, for this year you can dorm with the third years."_ He reminded me of someone I wasn't sure who though, he seemed kind though. _"that's no problem professor."_ I smiled gratefully, Cho and Rosalie were bouncing in their seats they were both squealing _"yay! We get to dorm togetherrr"_

The feast lasted for a while, I felt like there was an endless supply of food, I wonder where it even comes from. I was scooping more Jell-O onto my plate when I began to feel like I was being watched, glancing around the room I thought I might see whoever it was. I didn't see anyone but, I kept my guard up, I felt like maybe I could feel it coming from behind me but, I didn't know anyone from Slytherin.

" _hello earth to Visenya."_ I was so consumed in my thoughts I hadn't noticed Cho was talking to me.

" _I'm sorry what were you saying?"_ she looked exasperated but repeated herself _"you know anything about Quidditch? We're looking for players, you could totally try out."_ I didn't know a lot about quidditch so, I didn't think it would work but, I didn't want to pop her bubble.

" _hmm maybe, I don't know if I can balance all that and school."_ She looked unconvinced and scrutinized my face, after a moment she vacated her spot and went over to the other side of the hall. I was listening to Rosalie's and Casimir's conversation when I turned my head and caught the Malfroy boy looking at me. It wasn't a glare so much as a stare, he didn't break eye contact when I noticed him staring.

I was going to wave when Cho plopped herself back down " _hopefully you're not doing anything this weekend because we have plans, as in you and I."_ I wasn't sure what she had planned but, it was then Dumbledore declared it was time to turn in. we were escorted to our dorms, I had never been to the castle so, I found myself being guided by Cho and sometimes Ros. We were heading up the stairs when we came across Hufflepuff Cedric made his way over to me and swept me up in a bone crushing hug. I was so taken aback I didn't have time to hug him back or say anything, as quickly as he came he went.

After the surprise hug from Cedric we made our way up to the dorms. I discovered in order to get in our lounge we have to solve a riddle. After we made our way up to our dorms I was surprised my luggage had made it here, I forget everything is magic here. I introduced myself to the other girls in the dorm and made ready for bed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I was a proud person at times but, I knew when to admit I was bested and I was. It was my first day, I had gotten up extra early to eat breakfast and find my classes, I had left shortly after a screeching woman could be heard outside the dining hall after the mall had arrived. I had no classes with Cho or Ros today, and I didn't want to depend on Casimir so, I was on my own. I couldn't find the room for history of magic and I was afraid to be late, I was walking down a hall when suddenly a voice startled me.

" _Neta, Neta is that you?"_ I looked around the hall for the source of the voice and found no one _"on the wall dear"_ I turned around and saw a woman with hair as silver as mine and eyes just as grey, she was wearing a dress that tells me she's from the Victorian era. Her hair was up in an extravagant bun with loose curls around the frame of her face, and a violet ribbon tied around her neck.

She must be a relative _"who are you?"_ she looked mortified at my question

" _who am I? How could you not know me, did Le- wait who's your mother?"_ I backed away from the portrait, I didn't want to know anymore lies my parents kept from me so, I turned on my heel and ran away. I could hear her from down the stairs, I turned to see if she followed and remembered she's a painting.

After a few more minutes of wandering around I found history of magic class had not yet started so, I settled in and got my quill and parchment paper ready. I knew none of these Ravenclaws so, I didn't expect any of them to sit with me but, a nice boy did. He introduced himself as William, we didn't talk much just every now and then to tell each other how boring this was. This was not what I was expecting, I was expecting the class to be all ooh and ahh and it was no different than what I was learning back home.

Trying very hard to focus on what the professor was saying I leaned forward in my chair and that's when I saw it. I saw flashes of images, a boy with dark curls and a snake's body slithering around, I saw the name Tom Riddle and a bird made completely of flames. I could have sworn they were only flashes but, when the flashes stopped I was being tapped by William and he was already packed up. I gathered my things and headed to my next class for the day, I went through ancient runes, and advanced charms without a single whatever it was.

After Charms I headed straight to my dorm and wrote a letter to my mom about what had happened, ask her about the woman in the portrait and also to check in let her know what house I had been sorted in. I sealed my letter and set out to find the owlery, I know it's in one of the towers I just don't know which one. I headed up to the tower and found the astronomy tower I assume so, I headed up to the other one and found the owlery, I thought this was the oddest way to send a letter, I hadn't really sent a letter in my world either so, I couldn't judge.

XXXXXXXXXXX

School I had learned was no different in one world or another the subjects however changed but, it was still all the same. It was Friday and I was free, and I had no idea what to do with myself, at home I could watch movies go to a friend's house. Instead I headed up to my dorm and decided to paint.

My mom still hadn't written back to me, she would avoid this probably for a while and I couldn't understand why. I knew a few things for certain though, there are more lies my parents have not told me, and I was beginning to see things I couldn't explain or control, and lastly, I didn't understand my place in either world.

I was about to get my paints out when Cho came storming into the dorm "hey! There's something you totally need to see it's Ros come on!" I scrambled off the bed and went with her. We had made it to the door when I realized I forgot my wand, I double backed and grabbed it from my drawer. Cho led me down several corridors, it was a good thing I was in track, she didn't pause for a rest or anything.

We were outside of the castle running to somewhere in the distance "Cho, where are we going? Shouldn't we tell someone?" She didn't bother to turn to respond, "no time" was all she said to me.

We came to some field with towers in it and a stadium, it looked like a bizarre football field. She had let go of my hand and ran forward without me.

"wait Cho! Where's Ros?" I kept running trying to keep up, I followed her down to a tunnel and out in the center, was a group of people. I stopped dead in my tracks, I was confused, what was going on? Cho had reached the group and turned back to look at me.

I walked towards them "so, what's going on guys?" Katie turned from the group "and break! Alright you guys know what to do, gotta couple weeks till Quidditch starts up." She looked at me as if just noticing I was there "oh, Visenya you came alright, I'll assist you."

Suddenly things started making sense, yeah, Ros wasn't here. This was a lie to get me down here, I also realized this is probably where Cho disappeared to the first night. Sizing me up "alright I know one of the seekers last year was about your size, she was in Ravenclaw though. Cho! Come with me to your locker room!" Cho who was doing circles in the air flew down and left with Katie.

I attempted to protest "but, I, I don't know how to fly." They didn't seem to hear or care it could be either one.

I looked around and noticed everyone was in the air doing tricks or racing from end to end, and so, I decided I could sneak away if I was quick enough. I was walking away casually towards where I had entered when someone swooped down in front of me, and I heard that Scottish accent again. "if you looked anymore casual, you'd be Friday." I began to laugh, turning from him. He was nice but, he wasn't going to stop me from escaping. "yeah, I remembered I have some paper due for ancient runes so, another time." I tried dashing away but, he was in front of me "I'm in ancient runes with you and we don't have any paper due" of course he was, I took a deep breath. He was smiling at me, the kind where the person caught you lying and you both knew it.

Huffing out loud "alright, there's no paper but, Quidditch just isn't my thing." He grabbed his chest dramatically, I smiled wider at his reaction. He flew at my pace towards the exit, never taking his eyes off me "have you played before?" he asked coyly.

I blinked a few times, thinking I was imagining his behavior. I walked backwards still talking to him, "well, no I haven't." he smiled gently "well, how do you know if it's your thing or not?"

I couldn't argue with that but, I didn't want everyone knowing I couldn't fly and then everyone would be trying to teach me, and it would be overwhelming. I shook my head Oliver was making me feel funny, I couldn't think clearly.

It was then a few more people in Gryffindor outfits and other houses startled us. "well, well Wood I can't say we expected better." I turned to see it was that girl Anna from the train and other faces I had only seen a few times in the halls. The rest of our group in the air hadn't noticed the exchange happening below them, she approached Oliver slyly "I'd be careful Oliver, a pretty face is dangerous. Don't let her house fool you, no matter what she's still a Black, allying yourself with her won't go over well with your fellow Gryffindors." She brushed past him, a few of her friends from other houses called me "Death Eater" and the Slytherin's called me Traitor.

I looked to Oliver and I could see him deciding and anyone who had doubts about me, I didn't want in my life at all. But, I wanted him to keep talking to me to assure me he didn't care about what they said. I listened to the sound of them kicking their brooms up in the air and Anna flew by "time to start practice, captain?" she said uncertainly. He turned back to me but, flew off.

I was left standing there, watching him go. I couldn't tell you why that stung me so much, he was nothing to me. Maybe it wasn't him at all but, the sign that no matter what I do, some people will never see past my name. Cho had walked towards me, Katie I had seen took to the sky on her broom, Cho hurried over to me. "alright it took some digging but-" I cut her off "I don't think I should be here Cho, thank you for trying though."

She looked crestfallen "why don't you think that? Visenya you're our friend, I wanted you to come." I didn't know but, my eyes had gotten puffy "why don't you ask Wood?" she looked up to where Wood was, and I left. She didn't come after me, to give me most likely space.

As I made my way up to the castle I let myself cry, I hated crying. I hated letting those people get to me, and I was so mad at myself for believing a few friends would make everyone forget. Most of them weren't even my friends Wood was a sign of that. I don't know what choices my parent made but, I wasn't my parents. No one was going to make me feel like that again, I was never going to let someone talk to me like that again.

 **Alright so that was the third chapter so sorry for the wait, I got sick and now I have a gum infection. Talk about rough Christmas huh? Haha well, we're learning more and more about Visenya and her roots. I already have the next chapter done just waiting on some more reviews and stuff. I wanted her in Ravenclaw to show the different dynamics of every house. Yes, I made some mean Gryffindors because they do exist, and Oliver I don't know if he'll be a love interest or not. What do you guys think? Anyways and questions, comments, suggestions definitely message me!**


	4. Demons

**like Michael Scott I knew exactly where I was going with this but, in a more real sense I had no idea haha. I'm hoping you guys like it! I also do not own Harry potter.**

I'm a princess cut from marble, smoother than a storm  
And the scars that mark my body, they're silver and gold  
My blood is a flood of rubies, precious stones  
It keeps my veins hot, the fires find a home in me  
I move through town, I'm quiet like a fire  
And my necklace is of rope, I tie it and untie it

And our people talk to me, but nothing ever hits  
So people talk to me, and all the voices just burn holes – Yellow Flicker Beat- Lorde

" _Dear Visenya,_

 _I got your letter, I'm sorry it took me so long to respond. We decided to move, and so we've been dealing with all that. I've spoken to Dumbledore and he will talk to you about those flashes. You are seeing things that have yet to come much like future seeing yes, the woman is someone I use to know. You will come home for Christmas break and I'll try to explain to you what I can. I'm proud of you Ravenclaw is a great house! I love you so much and I just can't wait to have you home._

 _Love, mom and dad"_

I pocketed mom's letter, and continued eating breakfast. It had been almost a month, I had sent her three letters after the first. She finally answers today, when did we decide to move too? oh, well it'll be fine we've moved a lot for as long as I can remember we didn't stay in one place for more than two years. I was pouring myself more juice, the Hall was much quieter on the weekends it was Saturday morning and I had gotten up early to finish a paper due in a few weeks. Before we left for break there was going to be a trip to Hogsmeade, I hadn't been able to go to the one before Halloween because, Cho had mentioned Wood was going to be there and I didn't want to see him.

Pushing my plate away I made for the Head Masters office where I had been going the last three weeks 5 days a week. He was in his office talking to someone, I paused by the door to listen "the attacks are getting worse sir." That was Snape, I recognized his sneer anywhere "Snape is correct Dumbledore, we have to think of the children." McGonagall's voice wavered slightly.

"has miss Black… seen anything more?" there was some shuffling "the girl, shows promise but, I am of no expert in this field." It was true Snape had been put in charge of my education, something about reaching farther into my mind but, that was a big flop. "it doesn't matter, Severus continue to work with her but, I'm afraid we're running out of time."

I decided to announce my presence, but Snape's voice stopped me "should you not tell the girl her life is in danger?" I heard McGonagall scoff "as if she doesn't already know Severus!"

He said slowly "well, if not she is certainly aware now, you can come in miss Black" I walked in unashamed, McGonagall looked at me as though, I shouldn't be eavesdropping but, no one wants to tell me the truth so, I have to resort to such things.

Dumbledore didn't tell me anything I wanted so desperately needed to know, and I get the feeling he had spoken to the portrait too for when I had gone back to speak with her she wasn't there. They suspended my lessons for right now, Dumbledore wanted to bring in someone else who had expertise in whatever this area was.

As I made my way downstairs, someone called after me "Visenya!" I turned around and waited, Cedric was making his way downstairs in his Quidditch uniform. "all geared up?" I asked him, he only smirked in response.

"yes, I am all geared up and where are you heading to Belle?" I shoved him slightly, he had started calling me Belle after every time he would run into me I would have my nose stuck in a book. We walked down the stairs together "the library got a new shipment of books and well, I plan on reading by the lake." I blushed slightly because, he didn't look the least bit surprised. Cedric and I had been hanging out more, for whatever reason I didn't know. He was one of the few people who defended me when other had been distrustful of me and for that, he had my trust.

He got quiet after a while, rubbing his neck "you should come to practice, just to watch you can sit in the stands and read the moment it gets boring." He begged and pleaded until I conceded, we made our way to the Quidditch pitch, and he headed off to get his gear. He must've forgot something because, it looked like he had everything on.

I made my way towards the stands and took a seat. I decided to read until Cedric's team made it out onto the field. I was reading the Founder's History, I was on the first chapter which was about the sorting hat. I was consumed in my book so, I didn't notice when the team in the sky saw me. Katie flew right up to me and took my book from me. I reached for it but, she pulled away she gave it to Alicia who flipped through the pages "oh! I love this book!" I reached for it again "yes, I would like to begin it, thank you" the flew out of arms reach though.

Katie was hanging upside down "are you here to speak to Oliver?" Keeping my face impassive as possible "no, I have no plans to speak to Wood." They both looked at each other

"ooh not even calling him by his first name huh?" Alicia teased, as Katie flipped herself upright again. The she scrunched up her face "are you waiting for us?"

Now, it was my turn to look confused "no, I'm watching Cedric practice, he practically begged me to come." They smirked at each other "okay, well, here's your book." Reaching my hand for it Alicia pulled back and handed it to Katie.

Grinning wickedly from ear to ear they flew farther from me "you know what, it's a great day for exercise!" They flew lower to the ground away from me.

I walked down from the stands and approached them, I stretched my hand out "my book please?" Katie seemed to think about it "nah." And she sped off on her broom around the pitch, I would not chase them, I would wait patiently. After a few minutes of this though my patients was deteriorating, it was then Alicia flew closer to me with my book, they stayed lowed enough so, if I put in the effort I could catch them easily.

Running after them proved easier said than done. I was running past the entrance towards their locker rooms when Alicia flew one way and Katie flew the other, Katie swooped around and tossed my book into someone's hands "catch" and went into the locker room on her broom, as did Alicia. I turned half expecting to see Fred or George but, no it had to be Wood.

He held my book sheepishly, I wouldn't meet his eyes. Clearing his throat "um, this belongs to you." I grabbed my book from him, and turned to leave. Not letting me get a few feet though "wait, please talk to me obviously that's why you're here" I laughed bitterly, "that's hardly the reason I'm here Wood. I'm here to watch Cedric practice he asked me to come."

Wood smiled and coughed to try and hide the fact he was smiling. I glared at him "what?" I snapped, he looked anywhere but my eyes. Clearing his throat again "um, the Hufflepuffs don't practice today."

My cheeks burned, and I could feel my anger rising. I pushed past him to leave, but he caught me by my wrist again and pulled my waist. And for a moment I forgot I was angry at him but, then I remembered. And tried to pull away "Visenya please, I'm sorry. I should have said something." Being this close to him, I couldn't help but to feel weak in my legs. I could almost hear the blood rushing in my ears, and I felt my heart doing cartwheels in my chest.

He didn't know me; how could I just expect him to just trust me right away. I stopped fighting and sighed "Loo-" "Wood, let's go." Anna had made her way towards the entrance and was shooting daggers at me. He let go of me immediately, and stepped back. That was it, I would not be some toy.

She opened her mouth as to speak but, I didn't give her a chance "shut your mouth, for talking a lot of shit about me, you sure don't watch what you say." She wrinkled her nose "and just why should I? I walked up to her aware of Wood moving closer to me "because, you have no idea what I am capable of, and stupidly you just realized that." I noticed the rest of the team coming up so, I got close enough to whisper in her ear "and you don't know the things my family taught me to do to my enemies so, keep running your mouth." With that I pushed her with my shoulder and walked away. I yelled back to either my friends or Wood "you coming or not?" either way I heard footsteps following so, I didn't care. I had made my way to the lake when someone pulled on my wrist and was disappointed to see it was Katie. She looked shocked and amazed all at once.

I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for her to speak. Finally, "so, what the heck was that?" I shrugged and found myself staring at the lake, I hear you can't swim in it. I sat down and put my arms over my legs "I just lost my cool, she interrupted-" I stopped I didn't know what that was with Oliver but, it wouldn't happen again.

Whoever that slimy little toad was she meant something to Wood. Katie sat down by me "Anna Travone is Alex Travones daughter he owns the Puddlemere United Reserve which is a Quidditch team. Oliver's always dreamed of being on the team and his daughter fancies Oliver." I turned to her in disbelief, what a, a pathetic excuse for a boy. Katie's face told me she regretted saying anything, I decided not to be angry just get over it.

I got up and extended my hand to help her up, I couldn't understand Quidditch but, who cares to each their own. We got up and made our way to the castle I made for my dorm but, forgot I had dropped my book when Wood grabbed me. I raced down the steps and out of the castle I made it to the doors when I saw Wood and he had my book. He walked towards me slowly "you dropped this out there." I didn't smile nor glare at him I just reached for my book and tried to ignore the pains I was getting in my chest. I took my book "thanks" we stayed right there not saying anything. I decided to break the silence "I'll see you around" and I ran up the stairs. What I didn't know was he stood there watching me leave.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was stabbing my meat unaware of Casimir looking at me worriedly, today Wood and his toad made it official they were an item. I did my best to remain calm why did it matter so much? He was just an acquaintance, we were never really friends.

Ros had joined us "hey… Visenya, I know you're upset but, that meat did nothing wrong to you." I snapped out of it "upset? I'm not upset. Why would I be upset?" Casimir and Ros glanced at each other sideways, I sighed and pushed my plate away and made to leave.

Cas Protested "you've hardly ate." I just grumbled "homework" in response. Casimir and Ros had decided to follow me taking a heaping plate of food with them. We made our way to the common room and I cracked open my book. I had finished the founders book, it was okay. I picked up a random book off the shelf never really looking at it but, for some reason I couldn't read. Finally, I gave up. Ros looked up from her parchment "are you okay? Is something on your mind?" Cas laughed without looking up from his work "more like someone" I glared at him which only made him laugh more.

There was something wrong with me. This was becoming my life and that's not who I am. Pushing him from my mind, I went to work on 3 papers. By the end of the night I had all of them done. Ros had gone to bed shortly after Cho came up, which left me with Cas but, we didn't talk much. I made my way for bed, I decided a nice shower might help but, got out after hearing some strange noises. After what happened to Mrs. Norris and that Creevey kid I didn't want to end up like that.

I closed my eyes and heard a noise, I looked up but instead of seeing Cho and Ros sleeping I found myself in a strange bed, and I was clutching my forehead. I turned and could see a patch of red hair in the covers in the next bed. As quickly as it came it was gone, I tried to close my eyes again and nothing happened.

The next morning, I curled my eyelashes and put on some mascara, and I applied some Chapstick to my lips. I had braided my hair the night before so, it came out in nice waves. I was so excited in ancient runes I would get to do my presentation; Cas and I had been working so hard on it for the past week. It was a study on some ancient runes, that Wizards and Witches had used once before. They used to draw magic, we would give a report and demonstration in class.

" _and so, runes that were symbols or words were written once to produce magic before the idea of using our wands to make magic happen. We can't duplicate the magic now but, there are few witches and wizards left in the world that are still able to. Now, it was very simple one rune we found for fire we thought we would show you since it is also the easiest to draw."_ I earned a lot of laughs with that one, I took the parchment paper from Cho sitting in the front and made my way to the center. And with my wand I drew a simple S with a line through it horizontally, my wand had barely left the paper when suddenly the paper went up in flames.

I could hear cries from everyone the professor came forward, I dropped the paper and she rushed forward saying a quick spell. The fire was out, the fire had touched my hands, yet it didn't burn, the professor grabbed my hand. I couldn't move, I glanced up at the class and they all stared at me petrified at what I had done. they were all back against the wall. I pulled my hand from the professor and ran from the class. I thought I had heard someone call after me but, I couldn't face them.

I ran to the only person I felt I could trust and luckily he had a free period right now. bursting into his classroom without knocking was a deadly move but, I had no other choice. Behind his desk sat professor Snape and he looked annoyed by my intrusion "Miss Blackmight I remind you, you are a student and you knock before entering my classroom." I was trying not to cry, I trusted Snape more than any other professor here, he wouldn't lie to me. I rushed up to his desk and I felt him invading my mind, he stood up from his desk, bewildered he approached me slowly.

Not wanting him to look at me like everyone else did, I finally broke out "please just please tell me what's happening to me Snape." He seemed to be thinking, and gestured for me to sit down while he went and grabbed something from his potions closet. I was shaking so bad, I couldn't see my hands clearly. He resurfaced and came over to me handling me a small vial, "here, drink this." I took it from his hands not bothering to question its contents. I poured it down my throat and slowly felt a calm come over me, I took a deep breath. "please, don't lie to me, either you tell me the truth, or I will find it on my own."

He met my eyes, deciding he sat behind his desk. "I have to theories as to what this is, either you are one of the few who can do magic as they did before verbal spells, or you created a new spell. Quite honestly it appears both." I shook my head before he could continue "no, that rune we got from a book. I can't make spells." He left his desk and crossed the room to his bookshelf, he pulled a rather heavy book and came towards me. "these are the old runes, what I saw you draw I have never seen before."

That wasn't possible, Casimir and I had found it in an old book, to prove it, I took him to the library. I pulled the book from the shelf and flipped through the pages, he put his fingers on a page I had gone past. Opening it, you could see the symbol written all over the two pages in ink. He looked at me questioningly, I stepped back from him and continued to back away. No, no I pulled this from the book, finding the rune was my job. I couldn't remember though, I couldn't remember finding it though. He put the book in his robes, and strode towards me "it's time for us to go see the Headmaster." It was then Flitwick came in too, he strode towards me "are you alright? I heard something happened in Ancient Runes?" I didn't know what to say, thankfully Snape did. "yes, I'm taking her to the Headmaster right now, please join us." We made the trek to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was not at his desk but, a strange man. Snape pushed me behind him, "to whom are we speaking to?" I don't even remember the guys name, he was so boring, I know he was a ministry official though. Dumbledore strode into sight then, "well, then as you can see I have matters to attend to. Good day to you Fudge." The man left without so much as a backward glance.

The Headmaster looked at me over his spectacles "your teacher has reached some delays, she won't be here until some time after the new year." Snape had moved from in front of me, he had gone and whispered in Dumbledore's ear.

His face didn't seem to change, he did clear his throat "Flitwick, Miss Black is safe with us now. I'll see to it she's escorted back to your care after we get done speaking." Professor seemed torn, I was his student but, he also trusted Dumbledore he had squeaked something incomprehensible out and left.

There wasn't much for me to do, I stood there while Dumbledore and Snape spoke. I decided to speak "sirs, if there is talk about me perhaps, I should hear it too." it was then Dumbledore decided to address me. "we don't know what this is, what we do know is that it can manifest. You can be trained and if it hasn't already gotten out it will, and the Dark Lord would move the stars to get it." Wonderful another strike against me, I have something else to put me and my family in danger.

"so, what are our options?" I whispered "obviously I am in some danger what do I do? No, what do you want me to do?" Snape only leaned against one of the walls but, it was Dumbledore who spoke "we train you to use your gifts. If we don't Voldermort will and it won't be as pleasant." I wasn't satisfied with his answer, I didn't want this, I didn't want any of this. "I understand but, we can use this Visenya. The things you could do, the lives you just might help save."

I nodded, and got up from the seat "I want my family kept safe, you promise me Dumbledore. You protect them." He got up to meet me "I will protect your family."

 **Fourth chapter! Shoutout to The Lonely Greek for your review. Your support is much appreciated so, what are you guys thinking so far? I'm really happy with it sometimes I think it drags but, whatever. I'm so excited to share with you guys my story I've got some great plans. Till next time, I am writing right after I post this so, if you want to see something let me know.**


	5. The Tide

**Sometimes you have to do things because not only is it necessary but, it's an imperfect world with imperfect outcomes. Again I do not own Harry Potter.**

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh, ooh

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you  
But I know you won't be there

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye  
When it comes to this

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes  
And see you looking back

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do – Hurt – Christina Aguilera

"concentrate! Hold, hold it. Do it again!" my legs gave out and I slumped to the floor, sweat was beading down my head. We had been at it several hours, I was a few days from the new term starting. I hadn't gone home yet, my mom insisted I stay and work on my seer ability and now this new spell making. I started coughing so much I vomited. Mira handed me a water and a handkerchief, she was the teacher Dumbledore got me.

She was the daughter of another famous seer but passed away in the first war. She didn't have a lot of experience but, she had enough. I was wiping my mouth and she sat down by me, "you know, I know this is a lot for you to take in, one morning you were Visenya Ochs and now you're a Black and you don't know what the hell that even means. I understand this is tough but, look at Harry Potter we all have mountains to climb and no matter how rocky it is, no matter how many times we fall we have to keep climbing."

She told me what everyone else had been telling me but, everyone was right, I had to do this. I got up from the floor and offered her my hand. "let's go again."

It was the last few days of break and people were starting to come back from their holiday and travels. Rosalie was one of them she was helping me pack, I would be escorted by someone from the ministry. We were arguing about him again "why won't you just talk?" she plopped herself down on my bed, I had just enough time to grab my clothes before she landed on them. "why? it's not like we're friends." Cho rolled her eyes but, said nothing else.

We began folding my clothes and she casually stated "you've lost a lot of weight. Ever since that day in class we hardly ever see you." I let her words hang in the air but, Cho was one of my best friends. I had told Cedric why not her? No, the less the better. "I've been busy with stuff Snape wants me to work on and everything." She didn't look convinced but, said no more. I grabbed my bag and we headed out of our dorm.

We made our way to the court yard. There was a man with red hair waiting, I was about to walk away from Cho when she pulled me into a fierce hug. "no matter what's going on we are best friends. You can always come to us, to me." I returned the hug just as fiercely. I let go and she headed back inside, turning to the man who was waiting.

He smiled "hello, I am Arthur Weasley." I smirked "I should hit you so hard you are never able to spawn such trouble makers like George and Fred ever again." For a moment he looked scared, as if I was serious. Then he smiled after he realized I was kidding, he offered to take my bag but, I declined. We made our way past the grounds so, we could apparate.

"I'm sorry if my boys have caused you some grief." I waved it off "nah, they're alright. What's life without laughter?" he didn't have a response for this but, he did smile fondly. We had made it and finally he offered his arm and I took it. I felt the twisting sensation in my stomach, and found myself somewhere I hadn't seen before.

This wasn't our same house, I knew they moved but, mom hadn't sent me any pictures. The house looked nice though, I'm sure I'll love it. He walked me to the front steps, and backed away. I looked back to him "aren't you coming in?" he looked around nervously "I'll wait for your mum to come talk to me." I shrugged and opened the door, I hadn't noticed the door wasn't locked.

"hey, I'm home." no one answered, I went in the kitchen and there was no sign they had made breakfast, "hello, guys.". I went up the stairs, I didn't know what bedroom was whose, I opened the door and saw my dad in bed, on the floor though I saw a body.

My mother's body, I ran to her "mom" I shook my mom and called for Arthur. When I yelled for dad he didn't answer me, I kept yelling at him but, he never moved. "please! Arthur! Somebody help me!" I went back to my mother and pulled her to me "mom, please get up. Get up please." I pulled my mom's heart to my ear, nothing.

"oh god, no, please no. Get up mom." I began hitting her, as if by some way it would wake her. She was dead, and I knew it. I just held her, and cried "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I got mad at you, I'm sorry for everything. I take it back, I take it all back." No matter how much I apologized though she, didn't wake up. I was screaming but, I couldn't hear it, the pain was agonizing.

I was vaguely aware of someone pulling me from her, I wouldn't let go though, letting go meant it was real. I wanted so desperately for it not to be real. The house was flooded with people, someone finally pulled me away from my mom. I was being directed and it was then I was walked past a room I saw my sisters. They tried to steer me away but, it was too late.

Wrenching myself from their arms I ran towards Marissa, "no." I sobbed I looked over and saw Kali was in bed, she looked almost like she was sleeping. I couldn't keep it in I wailed, I couldn't breathe, I was going to be sick.

I felt someone touch my head and everything went black. I woke up in Hogwarts infirmary, I wondered how I got here, and I saw the head of houses waiting. Then, I remembered and all over again my heart broke. I cried and beat my pillow with my hand, Mcgonagall rushed forward and grabbed onto me, I squeezed her she was all that was within my grasp. Once again, I felt her hand go over my forehead and was brought back into the darkness.

When I woke up this time, I didn't believe that perhaps it had been a dream. There was no one there this time just Madam Pompfrey, she was carrying a girl with magic. She looked so stiff I thought she was dead. I turned my head, not wanting to see it anymore. I saw Snape, Dumbledore and Mcgonagall follow behind her.

I got up, and almost fell over, Snape's head turned to me, and he nudged the Headmaster. It was in the middle of the day, I shouldn't be tired. I was holding my tears, and slowly I felt my blood boil. Snape made his way over to me, he took me by the shoulders and led me to the familiar route of the Headmasters office.

I sat there, I know it was beginning to warm up yet, I was cold all over. We didn't speak he just went over to the window and put his hands against the frame. It was then I saw an odd looking bird, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought it was a Phoenix. It was a while before several people shuffled into the room, I think I saw Cho but, I wasn't paying attention. I waited for him to speak, to give me his apologies. Whatever eased his guilt.

He opened his mouth to speak but, I didn't want explanation. "you're sorry." I accused "you're sorry, you know how much this hurts me." He didn't take offense but continued as if I didn't speak.

"this isn't easy, Visenya. I am sorry for your loss. No amount of words can assuage the pain you must feel." I bit back more tears, "did you contact my brothers and sister?" Snape turned from the window and came towards me, Dumbledore shifted uncomfortable. I stood up so quickly the chair flew back "no" I gasped "no"

"I'm afraid they are gone too." he got up from his desk, I turn to run but, instead Cedric held onto me. The last person I expected but, he was there. I hit Cedric and I pushed away from him but, his grip never faltered, I felt the world being pulled out from under me. I yelled at Dumbledore "you promised me! You promised me! They were just kids, they were all I had." Cedric lowered himself to the ground with me"he promised me" he held me closer, I looked accusingly at professor Snape "he promised me"

He looked to the ground and whispered to himself "I know"

I barely could hear it but, I did. I realized Dumbledore had failed not only me but, Snape too.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

It had been four months since that day in the office, school was back in session. The rumors about what had happened to my family flew all over the castle as well as rumors about the Heir of Slytherin. I loathed being here, what I loathed more than anything was the looks I got, the whispers, and the pity.

I took a day off, while everyone was in class, I stayed by the lake. I don't know why I came here, it wasn't much to look at. There was nothing fantastic about it, maybe it was the only place I could avoid people. I had no one left, there was no place to go home, no one to remind me of all the memories we had, when I die there will be no one by my bedside. I had three nieces and two nephews, and they will never grow up, they will never finish or start school. They didn't do anything, they were just kids, innocent in all of this. My brother, his wife was expecting a baby, I'll never meet him or her.

I didn't know I was shaking with so much pain and anger. There was so much to feel, and in the mornings when I wake up, for a moment I forget and then it crashes down on me all over again, leaving me breathless. I didn't move when someone sat down next to me, he was there when I woke up, he forced his way into Dumbledore's office, and he was there.

I turned to him I didn't have to say anything, he just held my hand and let me cry. That's what I needed, and Cedric gave it to me. He didn't promise tomorrow would be better, didn't try to tell me how sorry he was, and didn't push. He knew tomorrow would always hurt, I would always hurt for my family, he knew no number of apologies or pity would make me feel better. He didn't talk, he just sat and let me know he was here. I hated myself, I had all these gifts and they weren't worth a goddamn thing to me. My family was gone, who was left?

I returned to class the next day, and did my best to ignore everyone. Everyone was on edge, between my family, Hermione Granger being petrified, and the ministry butting in the castle was in chaos. I was grateful to it, that meant people didn't focus on me. Everyone was eating in the Great Hall, I pretended to ignore the worried glances my housemates gave me, after this failed I pushed my plate away and left, I heard Cho call after me but, Katie who had taken to sitting with us on bad days told her to let me go. I walked down the corridors, they said to be with someone always but, I didn't want to.

It was well past dinner time when I decided to make my way to my dormitory, I heard footsteps when I was about to leave, I turned and saw the smallest Weasley walking into Myrtle's bathroom. It was past dinner time and then some, what was she doing?

I walked towards her "Ginny, what are you doing?" I grabbed her shoulder but, she didn't budge. I turned to the sound of hissing and that was all I could remember.

I was aware of someone touching my neck, and shouting but, nothing more after that. When I woke up in the infirmary it was that day all over again. The head of houses were all there, some wizards in uniforms, and the man with white hair from the train station. I attempted to sit up but, felt woozy, Madam Pompfrey rushed over, she fluffed up my pillow, and went to work.

While she was checking my temperature, a man dressed in Ministry robes cleared his throat "Miss Black, we understand you have gone through a lot these past couple of months but, we need to know what happened?" I didn't answer, instead I shot back my own question "which one of yours was in charge of protecting my family? Where's the people who murdered my family?" McGonagall, looked at me like she wanted to reach out and comfort me but, thought better of it. The man scrunched up his face, "tell us what happened please, another student's life is in danger." I glared at them "Ginevra Weasley, I was walking past curfew and I saw her head into Myrtle's bathroom, I grabbed her shoulder when she didn't respond and then nothing."

McGonagall put her hand over her mouth, and Flitwick looked like he might faint. They all began talking in hushed and worried tones, Dumbledore seemed to be getting the blame for all this but, took it in stride. I listened as I picked at my bedding.

"well, we must close the school."

"what about the girl?"

"Lockhart?" they discussed professor Lockhart going in after her, if that guy was her only hope she was good as dead.

I got up but, Madam Pompfrey made me lay back down, she declared I needed rest and everyone needed to leave. It was then the man I saw at Kings and Cross cleared his throat "perhaps this would be a good time."

All the professors looked angered by this and McGonagall protested "absolutely not, she needs rest. The girl has been through enough Lucian!" he didn't seem fazed by her outburst he simply looked at the men in robes "exactly and she will need the support of her family."

I sat up from my bed "I don't need rest, I want to go back to class. And I want to know whatever it is you're not telling me. Did someone survive?" I asked that last part hesitantly, it was Snape's response that surprised me the most, he rose his voice "everyone needs to leave now, there has been quite enough talking, we got our information." He looked to me "rest, and once you're released we will tell you everything." I didn't need him to promise me when Snape said something he meant it. I nodded my head solemnly before they were out of earshot I called "Ginny Weasley is just a kid." They turned around "don't fail her too." I turned my back to them and closed my eyes.

I heard voices whispering, "did her mother ever get the chance to tell her?" I think it was one of the twins.

A quieter feminine voice hushed them "it doesn't matter, she will find out if she didn't and we need to support her. After all she's been through, was there a lot of blood when you found her?"

Someone moved their chair, who found me? "there was enough to write what they did on the wall." I heard the familiar Scottish accent, he didn't seem cheerful he seemed hollow. Cho barely croaked out "does she have to? Cedric your dad has ties with the ministry can't your family..?" the sentence hung in the air.

I rolled over then and they all perked up Katie walked over "here, I got you some Chocolate frogs, it'll help with your sugar levels." Cho was behind her "I'm so glad you're okay." I patted her on the back.

"did they save Ginny?" everyone nodded their head no. I bit my lip, "how are Fred and George holding up?" Cedric scooted his seat forward "their worried for their sister." He didn't mean anything by it but, his words stung. They had each other, their family was still whole. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and swung my legs over the bed.

I stood up "I have to go see Professor Snape." I announced they didn't volunteer to join me, they stood up and said they'd be here when I wanted them. Cho gave me some clothes she took from our room, and I went behind the curtain to change into them. When I came out Cedric, Katie, and Wood were still there.

"I thought you guys would have gone." Katie stood up and rubbed my shoulder "you know where to find me." And she was gone, Oliver left with her. Cedric walked me to Snape's office, I never did get the truth, the castle was on high alert. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley went into the Chamber of Secrets.

"did you finish the DADA paper?" Cas asked me, I only nodded and pushed it forward indicating it was done. Ros and him, looked it over, exchanged worried glances, Ros pushed her hands forward and knocked over a candle on my paper and up in flames it went.

Harry potter was running from something, closing his eyes. I could feel his heart racing as if it were my own, I saw him use a broken mirror to peek around a corner, why would he… petrified. It turns people to stone if they see it! Suddenly I could see a bird go up in magnificent flames, and be reborn, and the sorting hat singing the sorting song. That was all I saw because, I was being shaken. I could hear voices but, it sounded as if they were coming from the end of a tunnel. Finally, I felt a sharp pain across my cheek, I threw my self up, and found I was lacking air. I gasped trying to breathe, I didn't know how long I wasn't breathing. I jumped up and ignored everyone looking at me in the common room.

I ran down the steps, I didn't have time to explain, I wasn't even sure if this would work. I ran past a red headed prefect, he yelled at me to stop but, I could easily outrun him. I rounded the corner and found myself face to face with Oliver Wood, pushing past him "don't have time to explain, follow me or back off." I continued to run, and found he kept up with me. I ran up the stairs to Dumbledore's office it. It asked for the password, I banged on the door in response "open up! It's Visenya!" I was racking my brain trying to remember what Snape had said when he led me up here that day. Hopefully he hadn't changed it, lemongrass? What was it?

Honey lemon? No, no that didn't make sense. I got it!

"lemondrop!" the door opened, and I pushed the door so hard I could have sworn I heard it crack. Oliver had his wand at the ready, he had no idea what was going on but, he was prepared. I ran to the bird cage there was nothing there, I pushed it over frustrated. Oliver was pulling on my robes "what!" I snapped but, when I turned I saw the bird in my vision. It was perched on Dumbledore's desk, I grabbed the hat and put it at the bird's feet "take this to Harry, go to Harry he needs you!" and just like that the bird flew out of the office and disappeared.

I turned to Oliver "I've done all I could." We didn't get a chance to leave the office because three prefects and Pamona Sprout came and escorted us out. Pamona was nice, she didn't yell at us, she was only on edge probably worried about our safety. Cedric was amongst the prefects, before leaving he waited for the other prefects to leave he pulled me into a hug. "don't you ever scare me like that again. Do you understand?" I nodded at him, I didn't think he cared so much. He left and, instead of risking taking Oliver all the way to Gryffindor tower he had him stay in Ravenclaw.

When we came in there was a flash of hair and Casimir was hugging me and so was Rosalie, Cho too. they looked at Oliver and then to me Casimir couldn't contain himself "so, the plot thickens." I shook my head at him, Cho hugged Oliver "what happened to you? Where did you go? Why is he here?"

To keep this circle small, we took the boys up to our dorm. The girls didn't know either but, it was their dorm too and the best place for privacy. I explained everything that I knew, there was many times someone looked as though they might interrupt but, remained silent. As I finished my story someone burst into the room "they made it! They made it everyone's okay!"

No matter what I just can't figure out why I keep coming here. I didn't want to be a negative nelly but, all this cheer, I couldn't handle it. I was still grieving, and I had no idea what to do, where to go, everything I had ever known was gone. I was only fourteen, what do I go from here?

"er, hi" I turned around and saw the ruffled hair of Harry Potter himself. I nodded in acknowledgement, he shuffled side to side "there's people waiting for you in Dumbledore's office. I just wanted to say- to say" he rushed forward and hugged me, I was taken off guard I didn't expect this but, it wasn't unwelcome. He came into this world and lost everything before he even knew what he had, in many ways we were alike. Something told me this would not be the last time our paths crossed.

When I arrived, I didn't want to go in I had a feeling whatever laid on the other side I didn't really want a part of. Regardless I had no choice, I pushed open the door on the other side there was the family with white hair. Dumbledore was standing at the window and standing by the desk was the same dipstick I met a few days ago. "ah, Miss Black. The school year is ending as you know." He paused, and Dumbledore took over from there "yes, the school year is ending, and with all we've endured this school year, there was no proper time to do this."

I stepped back "to do what?" the woman with white hair stood up and faced me "Leta chose to live differently, she was always different. You look just like her when she was younger." I backed up more "what is this?"

She stepped a bit closer "your mother Leta was one of my younger sisters. I knew of your existence and held you only a few times before your mother fled to America. I can explain everything to you. We are your family, though we never met officially you are blood." She was speaking as if she was trying to approach a frightened animal.

She resembled my mom but, not really. She held herself like my mom did but, I couldn't see it in the eyes.

The man from the ministry spoke "you are underage, and the Malfroys are whom you would go to. We wanted to give you time to process everything before we tossed this in your lap."

Dumbledore spoke up "however, they are not your only family you have another aunt and she herself has a daughter as well." Everyone but Dumbledore seemed upset by the fact he brought this up. The ministry official huffed "Andromeda has enough on her plate and did not step forward upon the discovery of her niece. Lucian and Narcissa have a son about her age, they are more suitable to care for Miss Black."

After it was concluded I would be put in the custody of Narcissa and Lucian Dumbledore informed me I could go pack my things he was cancelling the exams. I took one last look at my relatives and left. I was heading to my dorm, everyone was still celebrating, and I wasn't ready for that. I packed my things and made a decision I wrote a quick note telling Cho to tell everyone I left early and thank them for my first year.

I tugged my luggage down waiting outside in the common room was my friends. I didn't hide the fact my eyes were getting wet, I ran forward and launched myself in Cedric's arms. I took turns hugging everyone, my Gryffindor friends were even there. The twins hugged me "thank you, for what you did." Harry had already made his peace with me, Katie told me she'd write, and Oliver told me to try out for Quidditch next year, which was probably his way of saying he'd be there?

I left and waiting downstairs was Narcissa and her boy. She smiled at me and put her arm around my shoulder and led me away from Hogwarts for the summer.

 **Just a few authors note here, I made an error they are actually the Black sisters so, she is not a Lestrange. The Blacks family tree always confused me sometimes. I'll be going back to fix that. I understand there is not a lot of connection between the original and mine but, this is fanfic and I do what I want. I'm trying to connect something's but, just from another person's view. I understand a lot happened in this chapter please message me or shoot me any questions you might have. I have the next chapter ready to upload I'm just waiting on more reviews, I get it but, this is my work and my creative ideas. I would like to know how I'm doing what you guys think or how it makes you feel. Obviously harry potter is not mine.**


	6. Fool

**Hello all! Thank you for all those who gave me reviews! We're at chapter 6 and so much did happen last chapter I know. I'm trying to make the chapters longer but, not rushed just let me know if you think I'm moving too fast. Now I need to address something I'm thinking about it's going to be a shock factor but, you need to understand Leta her mother didn't tell her everything and there's a lot only she and a few others knew. There's so much you guys and Visenya do not know. So, just please do not start hating if you don't like what I bring in, I ask you to be open minded. We don't know everything her mother kept from her so, with that being said enjoy the chapter.**

I'll be here waiting  
Hoping, praying that  
This light will guide you home  
When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love  
Hidden in the sun  
For when the darkness comes

Now the door is open  
The world I knew is broken  
There's no return  
Now my heart is not scared  
Just knowing that you're out there  
Watching me

So believe I'll be here waiting  
Hoping, praying that  
This light will guide you home  
When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love  
Hidden in the sun  
For when the darkness comes – When the Darkness Comes- Colbie Caillat

" _Dear Visenya,_

 _We are having a great time in Egypt, we miss you and can't wait to see you! How have you been? What's Malfroy Manor like? Fred and I have always imagined dungeons, dragons and trap doors. Have you been writing to Harry? I know you're not best friends but, his relationship with his aunt and uncle are rocky there he could use the letters._

 _Yours truly,_

 _George Weasley."_

Enclosed was a parcel, and a note saying happy birthday. Inside I found cauldron cakes, I don't know how they knew this was my favorite but, I was grateful. I wrote George a quick response saying thank you and telling him I had kept in contact with Harry. Pushing myself away from my desk I got up and decided to shower. Ignoring the growing pile of letters in the drawer of my desk, as I left.

It was barely two weeks into break and I had been getting letters non-stop. I appreciated everyone's concern but, I just didn't want to talk to anyone. The one letter I wanted never came, the one where the ministry said, "we found your parents murderers." Or one from Dumbledore saying he could bring my family justice. I planned on not talking to anyone until Draco had convinced me otherwise. It was a few days ago after Narcissa and Lucius had gotten in a fight over me, I hadn't been doing anything. I spent most of my days in their garden or bedroom, Lucius felt I ought to be seeing someone while Narcissa insisted that would only upset me. She felt I was reacting perfectly normal to such a large amount of change and trauma, he dropped the matter after some persuasion.

I remained in the garden, no one ever came out here save for Draco when I was out here. He would bring food or often just sit out here with me and talk about random things. He came storming out here today though he tossed a handful of letters at me, I looked up at him. He growled "Here!" when I didn't do anything he grabbed my shoulders and shook me, I had to grab his shoulders to stop him. He pulled away "finally something!"

"what is your deal?" I spat at him, he threw his hands in the air "you are Visenya. You are my deal. Everyday your friends write, and you haven't so much as opened one bloody letter!"

I had stopped listening and went back to examining a new rose, he grabbed a few letters and began tearing them open he read aloud "Visenya, I hope you are doing well. None of us have heard from you. Please let us know you are alright." That was from Katie. "dear Belle I understand everything has been a shock to you but, please don't push us away." From Cedric. I started getting mad who was he to read my letters I tore them from his grasp "finally! Something, be angry be mad yell at me!"

I began picking up my letters and I turned from him to leave he grabbed onto my shoulders and cupped my face "feel something, please. I get it you lost your family but, we are still here. You have friends, friends who love you and are worried out of their minds. They are gone, nothing is going to bring them back, I wish they weren't but, they are. You are still here, and if you roll over and die then what?" I began to cry and tried to push him away "no, no you're not going to go hide. You think you can run from it but, you can't. You need to face this, you have to understand you are still here. You want to spend the rest of your life moping fine but, you don't drag your friends down with you! Those people give a damn about you, my mum and dad give a damn I –" he stopped, I hadn't seen so much color in Draco's cheeks before. I thought he was permanently fair skinned.

A choked sob escaped my throat, and he pulled me into a hug, he ran his fingers through my hair "it's okay to feel pain, it's okay to miss them. Just don't push us away." I cried into his shoulder. I didn't know this wasn't the first act of kindness Draco had shown me, I didn't know he had done so much for me my first year. It was Draco who collected my homework and had it delivered to me, I always assumed it was my friends. They had assumed I was such a Ravenclaw I would go back and collect it but, I didn't. It was him who suggested I stay with Andromeda, suggested they wait to tell me about his family, and who took grief from Lucius about my behavior.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me, I stepped outside and dashed across the hall to get to my bedroom. Draco having heard the shower stop came out of his room, he coughed and began to turn red as I rushed past him "sorry" I squeaked. He was very regimented, and I think me showering for too long threw off his schedule.

I went in my room, I had the towel still wrapped around me but, I was staring at my face. I had bags under my eyes, and I had lost more weight, the curves I had once noticed were slightly less noticeable. I was grateful for that, it drew too much attention. Running the brush through my hair one final time, and throwing on some dressier clothes, I headed downstairs. Narcissa was always dressed up as was Draco and I took this as a cue I should too.

I went downstairs to breakfast, Narcissa was in the kitchen with the house elves all walking around and past her. I saw no sign of Lucius and took this as a blessing, he was kind enough to let me stay here but, something about him made me on edge.

"now, have you checked the cookies? I don't want them to burn. Are you sure the elves were right? I want to make sure we have all her favorite, everyone answered Narcisa's questions faithfully, Draco saw me and nodded his head as in I should come in. I groaned jealous of guys ability to shower and dress quickly.

I entered the kitchen and Narcissa looked flustered "oh, I apologize darling. I was hoping everything would be done by the time you were up." I smiled in response, she touched her hand to her face and started dusting herself off. "oh, goodness look, at me. I'm a mess!" she came towards me and wrapped me in a dangerously tight embrace "Happy birthday, oh, fifteen. This is such an age for you." Gentler she touched my face "you look so much like her, she would have loved this. And in that spirit, Draco mind the kitchen for me, I need to get Visenya ready." I looked to Draco in a panic and he grinned and put the cookie in his mouth he had been eyeing earlier.

She led me upstairs to her room, Draco said he himself had never been in there, he didn't go to his parents unless instructed to do so. Their bedroom was as highly decorated as my room, except their room was much larger, and they had personal touches to it, I had most of my stuff still stuffed in a box in my closet. She instructed me to wait and she went to her closet, the closet appeared to be just as large as her bedroom. She came out wearing a nice black dress, it looked almost as identical as the others she wore but, this one was cut to her neckline instead of like a turtle dove. She went back in her closet and reemerged with a bag, she unzipped the bag and revealed a navy -blue dress. "navy looks very nice on you, I hope you will wear it tonight. We're not having a grand party just a few friends. I hope you like it." She began to fidget with her hands, a nervous habit I had not associated with her. "I- I know I will never be her but, know that I lost my sister, and I want to do right by you. I want you to have everything, you want." I might cry if I spoke, so I nodded and hugged her.

I wasn't moved by Narcissa's words, I was but, I was mostly about to cry because my mom would have fussed over my hair, bought me a dress, and made my favorites. She was trying though, she didn't know how to deal with this as much as I didn't either. Going behind her curtain, I slipped out of my clothes and into the dress. It was simple, a scoop neckline with inch wide straps that tied around my neck, and hugged my waist then flowed out like a handkerchief. I was uncomfortable wearing a dress, I hadn't done it often. The dress only came to the bottom of my knees. I didn't have any shoes that would match this either, hopefully I could just wing it and wear whatever.

"are you done darling?" a part of me wondered if Narcissa had truly wanted a daughter instead and settled for Draco. I stepped out from behind the curtain and immediately she was all over me, she had me go to her bathroom and wait for her. A few seconds later she came back with a champagne colored robe, "I bought you some clothes but, I didn't think you would like it." I didn't but, instead of voicing this instead I accepted gratefully. I wasn't mad at her, it had nothing to do with her, it was the fact my mom should be here. She should be buying me clothes, doing my hair, and throwing me a party. A house elf brought up a chair for me to sit in while Narcissa went to work on doing my hair and makeup.

After she declared me presentable I practically jumped out of the chair, and ran for the door. But her voice caught me "don't forget your shoes!" I turned around and took the box from her hands "thank you Narcissa, for everything." She clasped her hands together "I know nothing has been fair to you, I just wanted you to know you're family. I know we're not your family we can never be but, I will do what I can to be what you need." I nodded in response and left her room. I went downstairs to find Draco, he had to be in the kitchen eating more stuff he shouldn't be. The house elves moved out of my way, I didn't like them. Ok, well I wasn't use, to them, they were so polite and never spoke except in obedience. I bent down to one "excuse me have you seen Draco?" he bowed before responding "master Draco is in his bedroom, miss Black." I nodded making my way towards the garden, I had never been in Draco's bedroom and I didn't want to intrude or annoy him.

According to Narcissa it would be a small party, apparently a small party meant over three-hundred people. There were tents set up, Lucius had stayed by my side ever since the guest started arriving, he was introducing me to everyone. Also a few friends meant Draco's friends, I hadn't seen much of him he seemed to be in a bad mood every time I saw him. A couple had approached Lucius and he turned me away from a conversation with a rather alarmingly pink dressed woman. Her name was Delores or something, to me she looked like a bat with no ears.

"Visenya, these are some friends of mine. This is Alecto and Amycus, Carrow." They reminded me of crows ready to feast on anyone without warning. I didn't know what it was about them but, I didn't like them. The lumpy woman smiled at me "it's a pleasure" they shook my hands but unlike the other friends of Lucius they lingered. Amycus had done most of the talking but, Alecto spoke up finally "we're sorry to hear about your mother, she was one of the best. It's too bad about Sirius though." I opened my mouth about to ask a million questions and Lucius stopped me. I was hungry to know more, there are so few people who talk about her, and I wanted to know. I feel like I never knew her, and now that she's gone she took all her secrets with her. I was about to speak when Lucius hushed me, he pulled me close "they will be here after the party we have much to talk about but, not now. Draco!" he hollered over the crowd, I could see his white hair heading towards us, Lucius pushed me by the small of my back. "Draco, if you would introduce Visenya to some of your friends, I don't believe they've met." Draco took my arm and led me away, I looked back at Lucius he was smiling slightly, as if to reassure me. Who was Sirius?

So many people had promised to tell me about my mother and yet, they never did. I don't think they understood how much this meant to me. Why would anyone want her dead, why would they do that to my family? I was so lost in thought I hadn't noticed Draco didn't lead me to another part of the party, he was taking me inside. "but, I thought we were suppose, to meet your friends." I said half- heartedly. He snorted "my friends are inside" I let him lead me to one of their sitting rooms, yes, one of their sitting rooms. He introduced me to some of his friends, and we laughed, my mind was elsewhere though. Soon enough people were giving me gifts, most of these people had no idea who I was though. They sang to me happy birthday and then people were leaving, I stood by the door telling the guest goodbye and thanks. I saw the Carrows leaving and began to protest but, Lucius grabbed me arm "patience" he said under his breath.

I thanked Lucius and Narcissa for the party after they sent Draco and I up to our rooms. We were climbing the stairs when Draco tripped, I reached down to help him up when he pulled me closer and whispered in my ear "leave your window open" he picked himself up and went to his room. I made my way to mine, and changed my clothes. I opened the window after that, and waited for Draco but, he never came. Instead there was a knock on my door, two hours later, I threw the covers off me and rana cross the room. There at the door was Lucius, "come" was all he said, I followed. He led me downstairs to the living room, there was a fire place and he tapped on it, and it moved back. He gestured I go first and, so I did, there was a spiraling staircase and I followed it all the way to the bottom. There was another door, and he led me through it, behind there was a couch but, no one was there. He went to the mantle "sit, I'm going to tell you about your mother. What I tell you though you can never tell another soul." I did as I was told and listened intently as Lucius had finally told me who my mother was and why he believes she and my family was murdered.

 **Alright so there was this chapter, I know it probably dragged but, I went through some writers block. I'm struggling with fitting Visenya's story into this properly. I pulled a Rowling and planned the story out, I wrote up some chapters and realized I was missing a key element. I read a message about Visenya, and the writer felt they didn't know who Visenya truly was, behind the grief, and all this. Well, I wrote a bit she seemed carefree but, strong. I know from experience when things like this happen to someone, it becomes them. She can't get the answers from anyone, she doesn't know or understand. Putting that aside thank you for your reviews and support until next time!**


End file.
